


Tais-toi

by Thapphireth



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/pseuds/Thapphireth
Summary: Après la bataille de Hueco Mundo, Mayuri recherche des échantillons.





	Tais-toi

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit il y a longtemps pour le défi 30_morts.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Mayuri Kurotsuchi est d'excellente humeur. L'atmosphère de carnage, les corps éparpillés, l'odeur mêlée de brûlé et de sang lui sont un environnement aussi accueillant que le plus perfectionné des laboratoires. Les cadavres d'Arrancars sur lesquels il met la main le feraient danser de joie, s'il n'était plus urgent d'y prélever des organes et des échantillons avant qu'ils ne disparaissent : ils sont modifiés, mais on ne sait jamais, et une telle occasion ne se gaspille pas. Le sable du désert est doux sous ses sandales, et son pas est rapide, presque dansant. Il sait qu'il a bien fait de suivre le reiatsu résiduel de Kenpachi : ce n'est pas un, mais deux corps d'Espada qu'il découvre sur ses traces. Celui dont le reiatsu est le plus fort porte à la poitrine une blessure béante qui constitue plus que probablement la cause de sa défaite. Mayuri jubile : la bouche ouverte de l'Espada laisse apercevoir sa langue, et elle porte le numéro cinq. Le trou d'où partait la chaîne de vie, avant que le spécimen ne devienne un hollow, est étrangement placé, et Mayuri se réjouit d'autant plus d'avoir découvert l'individu.

« Hm, c'est étrange, je ne perçois aucun signe vital, mais le spécimen présente encore une faible émission de reiatsu. Nemu, va voir dans quel état est l'autre, et s'il porte un numéro. Et plus vite que ça !  
— Oui, Mayuri-sama.  
— Il semblerait que cette grosse brute de Zaraki n'ait pas achevé son adversaire... je ne le savais pas assez subtil pour regarder agoniser qui que ce soit. Il a peut-être plus de potentiel qu'il n'en a l'air. »

Mayuri prélève des échantillons cutanés près de la plaie principale. La peau est fascinante de résistance, et l'oblige à user deux scalpels avant d'obtenir une quantité suffisante pour mener ses recherches.

« Alors, comment est l'autre ? Faut-il vraiment que je m'en occupe moi-même ?  
— Il est mort, Mayuri-sama.  
— Oh ? Depuis longtemps ?  
— Je l'ignore, Mayuri-sama.»

Mayuri renifle avec mépris.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi ce genre de réponse me surprend encore. Tu me serais sûrement plus utile en faisant le ménage dans les laboratoires.  
— Toutes mes excuses, Mayuri-sama. Que dois-je faire du corps ?  
— On emporte les deux. Puisqu'apparemment ils ne disparaissent pas, je vais pratiquer une autopsie compara- »

Il lui est impossible de terminer sa phrase : l'une des faux que l'Espada moribond tenait encore faiblement vient de lui ouvrir la gorge en lui coupant littéralement la parole. L'énergie qu'il n'a pas estimé nécessaire d'utiliser pour se protéger a finalement vengé -un peu, juste un peu- sa Fracción. Mayuri émet un gargouillement sinistre de surprise et porte les mains à son cou, les yeux grands ouverts. Sous le choc, il tombe sur le côté, se met à chercher frénétiquement dans son haori une fiole de sérum régénérant. Il n'en a pas le temps : en un instant, Nemu est sur lui, et elle applique avec ferveur les gestes de premiers secours. Ses deux mains repoussent celles de son père, et exercent sur la plaie une pression formidable qui comprime malheureusement les voies respiratoires. La douleur, le choc vagal qui accompagne la blessure, l'hémorragie et l'apport insuffisant en oxygène empêchent le scientifique de se défendre contre les soins apportés par sa vice-capitaine.  
Avant de perdre conscience, il a tout juste le temps de se sentir humilié par l'ironie de la situation.


End file.
